memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Pine
|birthplace = Hanford, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |roles = Actor |characters = }} Phillip Pine was the actor who originated the role of in the third season episode . Aside from his appearance on Star Trek, he has guest-starred on many other television series, including Adventures of Superman, Gunsmoke, The Untouchables, The Twilight Zone (including The Four of Us Are Dying, written by George Clayton Johnson, co-starring Harry Townes and Peter Brocco with music by Jerry Goldsmith), Bonanza, Mission: Impossible (The Bargain, with Warren Stevens and James Wellman), Barnaby Jones (starring Lee Meriwether), and Quincy, M.E.. He also made frequent appearances on Jane Wyman Presents The Fireside Theatre, as did fellow TOS guest-star Reginald Lal Singh ( ). In addition, Pine played the brother of TOS co-star Leonard Nimoy in a 1959 episode of Wagon Train entitled "The Estaban Zamora Story", which also featured Roy Jenson. In the same year, he appeared in an episode of Adam-12 as a defense attorney, opposite a D.A. played by Roger Perry. Pine also co-starred with James Doohan in a 1951 episode of Tales of Tomorrow and a 1963 episode of Bonanza and worked alongside William Shatner and fellow TOS guest star Yvonne Craig in a 1973 episode of Mannix. In 1972, he starred with fellow TOS actor Percy Rodriguez in an episode of The Sixth Sense titled "Whisper of Evil." One of Pine's earliest films was 1949's The Set-Up. This highly-acclaimed boxing film was directed by Robert Wise, who would go on to direct in . It also featured Hal Baylor in a supporting role. Pine's most significant film roles were in Anthony Mann's Men in War (1957, co-starring Nehemiah Persoff) and 1958's Murder by Contract. Other film credits of Pine's include D.O.A. (1950, with Lawrence Dobkin), Black Tuesday (1954, with Vic Perrin, William Schallert, Arthur Batanides, and Hal Baylor), Brainstorm (1965, with Jeffrey Hunter, Steve Ihnat, Bill Quinn, Kathie Browne and Pamelyn Ferdin), Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round (1966, with Vic Tayback and George D. Wallace), and Project X (1968, with Keye Luke and Monte Markham). In 1973, Pine co-starred with fellow Star Trek alumni Mark Lenard, James B. Sikking, Don Stark, and Jason Wingreen in the made-for-TV movie Outrage. Some of his other TV movies include 1973's Cry Rape (co-starring Whit Bissell, Paul Comi, George Murdock, and Willard Sage and directed by Corey Allen), 1978's The Clone Master (with Ed Lauter), and 1979's Stone (featuring Mariette Hartley and also directed by Corey Allen). Pine also tried his hand at writing and directing, making independent films like Don't Just Lay There in 1970 and Posse from Heaven in 1975. In 1972, he directed fellow TOS guest actor Arthur Batanides in The Cat Ate the Parakeet. Pine also wrote and starred in the film. Pine later co-wrote the 1982 horror movie Dark Sanity. Pine died in 2006 at the age of 86. His death was not reported until May 2007. External links * * de:Phillip Pine es:Phillip Pine Category:Performers Category:TOS performers